Consequences
by annonymouse
Summary: Dumbledore's past. Short ficlet


He watched the stars with a longing that ached deep within his heart, a longing no one would expect to see on a face as ancient and wise as his. After all he was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who's only wish was to get a warm pair of socks and never run out of sherbet lemons.

The truth was he was tired. He was tired of watching and guiding. His place was not among men but with the stars above, of course no one knew that. 

No one knew that Albus Dumbledore is a fallen star.

He was once the brightest star that shone near the constellation of Orion. He was a proud and vain star. Who wouldn't be if they were in his place? A young star, barely five hundred years old and in charge of a Song. 

A Song is not the ones you or I know, no… A star's Song shapes the world we are in today. A Song is not heard but felt, echoing in the depths of one's soul, a humming which calms and energises at the same time, as soft and deep as a cat's purr creating and destroying depending on a star's appointed duty.

Albus Dumbledore or Nirme as he was known in those days was one of the few that sang the Song of Destruction. This song was often sang in those days as the skies continued to develop, his murmurs would collide stars and create supernovas. Those were the days.

Then once, he sang in the wrong direction. This resulted in the end of the dinosaur era. The Elders had forgiven him. They said that it was time for Earth to evolve anyway. He was careful, extra careful form then on. The Elders were pleased. They knew they had not chosen a wrong star to sing such a dangerous Song. Nirme was a calm young star, calmer than many of his peers and calmer than a few of those older than him.

He was still a young star though. And young… things, be they people, animals or stars tend to be restless.

Three hundred years after he had made the first mistake he annihilated Atlantis.

He hadn't meant to of course. It had been a few decades since he last sang, he was not needed for the next few centuries as the Elders wanted to plot out more planets in the vast space. But then he slipped. In a moment of carelessness he groaned. 

Never utter a note out of place.

The first rule that was taught to every star as they were created. The most basic of basic rules. 

The only rule that mattered to a star. 

Atlantis had been prospering and the Elders were pleased, Earth had become their favourite view. Nirme's mistake had cost a thousand or so lives.

Pisces, the leader of the Elders then banished him. To Earth of all places. His gift or curse -depending on which way you look at it- was to watch and help it's occupant to reach the level of prosperity that Atlantis had reached.

For many years now he remained on the background, whispering to leaders of the world advises. He had even appeared on legend once, he was of course Merlin. A few twists and a letter added from his old name… Nirme. He had to once again make a big appearance this time in history, for Voldemort proved to be a bigger nuisance than he first thought. No matter though. He would win. He always did. He was Nirme, singer of a Song, the Song of Destruction. He was Merlin, greatest legendary magical figure in history. He is Albus Dumbledore, greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever had, crazy, off his rocker yet wise and gentle. No doubt he will have a lot more names before his job ends. No part of Earth was even close to near the heavenly lost city of Atlantis. 

He had thought that his job would only last a few hundred years before he returned to the bleak atmosphere of space, but it has been thousands of years and things were not improving. Wars started and ended over the same reasons with unbelievable amounts of casualties every time, people were left with the same physical and emotional scars over and over again. He was beginning to doubt that it was ever going to improve. But while there are still people like Harry, Minerva, Arthur, Gandhi and even Severus left, humanity can still improve.

No doubt it will take aeons for humans to evolve, but one of these days they will open their eyes and See.

Then Nirme would return to the quiet gentleness of endless black up above, singing Songs in hushed tones, creating and destroying worlds and planets. He would once again sit in his rightful place and smile down upon Earth, blowing to it a Song of Joy.

For now though, for now he will have to make do with staring at the twinkling lights and straining his ears to hear deep echoes of a Song. He would have to strain his heart to feel the deep vibrations of his long ago friends. 

He will live among men for now. 

Fixing his mistakes. 


End file.
